I can wait forever
by Luthien4D
Summary: Jasper Hale es un cantante reconocido que por asares del destino termina tropezando con Alice y accidentalmente terminando dándose un beso en plena calle. El representante de Jasper anuncia al publico que esta chica es la novia de Jasper. **CAPITULO 4**
1. Prologo

**N/A:** Esta historia nació de un dorama que se llama "Smiling Pasta", pero les aseguro que no va a ser igual tiene algunas escenas, pero no todo es igual.

**Prologo**

_-Me gustaría dedicar esta nueva canción a alguien muy especial, espero que la estés escuchando pequeño duendecillo._

…

_Another day without you with me_

_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

_But I can wait forever_

_Every time you call my heart stops beating_

_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_

_But I can wait forever_

…

¿Cómo es que puedes querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo? Y si esa persona te lastimo, ¿porque aún conservas los mismos sentimientos así él? Será que a esto se le llama amor.


	2. God must hate me

**Capitulo 1. God must hate me**

God must hate me

He cursed me for eternity

God must hate me

Maybe you should pray for me

I'm breaking down and you can't save me

I'm stuck in hell

And I wanna go home

_POV Alice_

-¡Alice, te lo aseguro, si conduces mas despacio no va a pasar nada!

-Pero Bella, que caso tiene conducir despacio cuando puedes hacerlo solo "un poco" más deprisa.

-¿Un poco? Para ti un poco es ir a 150 km/h.

-Claro, cuando mi carro puede alcanzar velocidades de 312 km/h, esto es lento-me burle un poco de mi mejor amiga.

La verdad es que amaba la velocidad, y si se tiene la oportunidad de correr rápido por estas calles de los Angeles, no iba a desaprovecharlo. Pero para mi mejor amiga Bella, quien siempre me ha dicho "mejor llegar tarde que nunca llegar", aumentar un poco la velocidad es inconcebible.

-Alice, vamos a llegar muy temprano a la escuela, si sigue conduciendo de esta manera.

-Esta bien, esta bien, disminuiré un poco la velocidad.

Y solamente lo hago porque la verdad no me gusta llegar tan temprano a la escuela, no es que odie la escuela, pero tampoco la amo completamente. Y en eso Bella y yo nos parecemos, la conozco desde hace dos años cuando ella tuvo que mudarse, y desde hace un año es novia de mi hermano Edward, hace una pareja realmente adorable, aun recuerdo cuando ambos se conocieron. Bella no dejaba de sonrojarse por todo lo que decía Edward, y yo no sabía que mi hermano podía ser tan romántico y cursi.

_I´d do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_Somehow you I can´t put_

_In the past_

_I´d d o anything_

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Cuz I know I won´t forget you_

-Esa canción esta pegando mucho, ¿no? ¿Quién la canta?-pregunte, porque en realidad he escuchado esa canción como un millón de veces pero nunca me he enterado quien es el cantante.

-¿No lo sabes?-dijo Bella un tanto sorprendida-vaya se me hace raro, este chico esta en boca de todo el mundo, es la nueva sensación del momento. Su nombre es Jasper Hale.

-¡Vaya nunca antes lo había escuchado nombrar! Pero canta bien.

-Ay, Alice cuando no se trata de moda si que eres una persona despistada. Todas nuestras compañeras de curso están muertas por este chico, es el primer disco que saca, pero aun así sus ventas se han ido por el cielo. El compone todas sus canciones, toca la batería y la guitarra. Creo que es más grande que nosotras por un año, si creo que tiene 17 años apenas.

-¿Y es guapo?

-Algo, dijo no es feo pero tampoco es que sea un súper sexy.

-Claro, como a ti nada más se te hace sexy mi hermano-como me encantaba molestar a Bella con ese tema, siempre se sonrojaba cuando mencionaba a mi hermano.

-¡Alice!-y ahí esta el sonrojo, vaya nunca me voy a cansar de esto.

* * *

_POV Jasper_

-Bien, demos comienzo a esta rueda de prensa, como todos saben cada reportero tiene la oportunidad de solo una pregunta. ¿Quién quiere comenzar?

Observo varias manos levantadas al mismo tiempo, pero la verdad a veces ya ni me interesan este tipo de cosas, lo único que quiero es hacer música, todo lo demás es lo que viene incluido en el paquete y no me puedo quejar, porque estoy haciendo lo que más amo en esta vida.

-Jasper, ¿Cuándo tienes pensando sacar tu nuevo disco?

De nuevo esa pregunta, creo que la he contestado un millón de veces ya.

-En estos momentos estoy componiendo algunas canciones, pero todavía no hay una fecha segura para el segundo disco.

-¿Es verdad que compones todas tus canciones?

-Es verdad, pero también es verdad que muchas otras personas que están conmigo me han ayudado a escribirlas.

-¿En estos momentos mantienes alguna relación sentimental con alguien?

-No-contesto secamente.

-¿Hay alguna chica en la que estés interesado?

-No.

Este tipo de preguntas es las que más me molestan, a quien le va a interesar mi vida privada cuando lo que hago no tiene nada que ver con eso, pero es verdad en estos momento no salgo con nadie, y no por falta de alguna persona, si no porque no quiero tener ninguna relación con nadie en este momento, siento que me estorbaría mucho tener a alguien a mi lado.

Y así fue durante la siguiente hora, que si no sentía la presión de la fama, y muchas más preguntas que tuve que contestar, y no piensen que soy un antisocial, pero es como les había dicho si solamente pudiera hacer mi música sería feliz, pero esto es parte del trabajo.

-¡Vaya! Por fin terminamos-suspiro aliviado.

-Vamos, no seas tan melodramático, no fue para tanto.

-Claro, como tú no eres él que aguanta a toda la prensa.

-¡Eh! Cuidado con lo que dices, yo también me las tengo que ver negras en algunas ocasiones con la prensa.

-Lo dudo, nunca te he dado motivos. Y nunca lo haré.

-Eso espero chico.

Peter, mi representante, fue quien me "descubrió" tocando en un bar, en Texas. Y desde ahí se ha convertido también en un buen amigo. Y la verdad como representante es muy bueno, además de que nunca le he dado motivos para que la prensa hable mal de mí, y como acabo de decir nunca lo haré. Muchos podrán decir que no soy un adolescente normal, y tal vez tengan razón no me gustan mucho las fiestas ni esas cosas.

-Voy a salir un rato-le avise a Peter.

-Solamente ten cuidado.

-Si lo se-dije un poco cansado de que cada vez que pienso salir me lo recuerde. Tomo mi gorra y mis lentes, mientras salgo a despejarme un poco.

* * *

_POV Alice_

¡Genial! Todo por la culpa de mi hermanito, ahora tengo que regresar a la casa caminando.

_FLASHBACK_

-Alice, mi auto se descompuso, y no puedo dejar que Bella se vaya caminando a su casa.

-¿Y a mi si?-pregunte enojada-¿Por qué entonces no los llevo yo a los dos? Pasamos a casa de Bella, la dejamos y nos regresamos a la casa.

-Ya sabes que hoy, el padre de Bella no está en casa, y son pocas las ocasiones que podemos estar so…

-¡Ya esta bien! No quiero saber de sus intimidades-interrumpí a mi hermano-entonces los dejo a los dos, y yo me regreso a la casa.

-Pero luego yo como me regreso, tú ahorita consigues que alguien te lleve a la casa. Ya sabes que hay muchos chicos que estarían dispuestos.

_FLASHBACK_

Y así fue como perdí mi hermoso **Porshe**. Quería pedirle a alguien que me llevara a la casa como sugirió Edward, pero la verdad si lo hacia, luego el chavo iba a estar pegado a mi pensando que me gustaba. Así que preferí caminar antes de eso. Además así tendría oportunidad de ver las tiendas de ropa.

Me encontraba admirando la última colección cuando escuche unos ruidos provenir de la vuelta de la esquina, sonaba como varias personas corriendo, así que gire para ver que pasaba pero no me dio mucho tiempo de reaccionar cuando un chico se estrello contra mí. Gracias a la velocidad con la que venía terminamos los dos en el suelo. Eso hubiera sido algo sin mucho problema si no fuera porque nuestros labios terminaron juntos.

Mi primer beso y con un completo desconocido, escuche un sonido a lo lejos, y fue lo que me hizo reaccionar para alejarlo de mí.

-Lo siento-se disculpo-en verdad no te vi.

-Ya no importa-¿Qué no importa? ¡Si ese fue mi primer beso! Y me lo había robado un completo extraño.

-¡Jasper! ¿Quién es la chica?-escuche unas personas gritar detrás de nosotros.

-Demonios-dijo el chico-¡corre!

Y no me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya estaba siendo llevada por él a toda prisa.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A donde me llevas?

-Solo guarda silencio y sigue corriendo.

¿Pero quien se creía que era? Primero va y me tira al suelo, accidentalmente tengo mi primer beso con el, después de lleva por toda la ciudad corriendo y ahora me dice que me calle. En menos de un minuto me encontraba enfrente de un auto plateado, vaya un Lamborghini este chico no tiene tan mal gusto en cuanto a carros.

-¡Entra, rápido!

-¿Pero qué…?

-Solo entra-dice mientras me empuja en el asiento del copiloto y el rápidamente se dirige al otro asiento arrancando el auto a todo lo que da. Decidí permanecer callada hasta que bajara un poco la velocidad y empezar a gritarle unas cuantas cosas.

Cuando por fin me pude tranquilizar un poco, mire a mi "secuestrador" solo para darme cuenta de que el chico es realmente atractivo, aunque su mirada iba fija en la carretera pude distinguir que tenía unos hermosos ojos verde claro que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello miel completamente desordenado. El sintió mi mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto preocupado. Me imagino la cara que he de tener, completamente embobada.

-Nada-le dije seriamente-¡Mantén la mirada en la carretera!

-Eres extraña.

-¿Yo extraña? Lo dice la persona que me secuestro.

-Mira no quise hacerlo, pero la situación se presento de esa manera no podía hacer otra cosa.

-¿Qué situación? Me puedes explicar mejor que es lo que pasa.

_POV Jasper_

-Es algo difícil de explicar.

¿Cómo le hago para explicarle? No es algo de todos los días, en realidad esto nunca me había pasado antes, dentro de unas horas esa foto se encontrara en los medios y tendré que ver cuál es la explicación que voy a dar, no creo que se crean la verdad.

¡Si claro que se la van a creer Jasper! Tropiezas con una completa desconocida y terminan los dos besándose a media calle, pero no son nada simples personas que se toparon en la calle y tuvieron un accidente. ¡Claro, es completamente creíble para los medios!

No tengo otra opción tendré que llevarla a mi casa y pensar muy bien que vamos a hacer. Lo mejor es llamar a Peter, para que me diga que es lo más conveniente en este caso.

-¿Difícil de explicar? Pues inténtalo-dijo la chica a mi lado haciendo un puchero con el que se veía completamente adorable, parecía una niña pequeña a la que su padre le ha negado un dulce.

-Mira te lo voy a explicar todo, solamente déjame llevarte a mi casa.

-¿Llevarme a tu casa? ¿Crees que estoy loca? ¡Bájame en este mismo instante!-grito la chica.

-No puedo hacer eso. Ves ese carro de atrás-dije mientras ella volteaba-si te dejo aquí ellos te empezaran a hacer millones de preguntas.

-¿Preguntas? ¿Porque? ¿Quién eres tú, como para que ellos quieran preguntar algo?

-¡No sabes quién soy yo!

-Debería.

Esta chica cada vez me sorprende más, como puede ser que no sepa quién soy yo. No crean que soy de esos artistas prepotentes que creen que todo el mundo tiene que saber de ellos, en realidad me gustaría que menos gente me conociera. Pero con el paso del tiempo me he acostumbrado que a cada lugar que voy al menos hay una persona que me conoce. Pero ella no, vaya que sí es una chica rara.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-pregunta la chica viendo que no le prestó atención-no me digas que tendría que conocerte, no te creas una persona tan importante, porque yo no tengo la menor idea de quién eres.

No quise continuar con esa discusión a pesar de era muy divertido discutir con ella, mejor telefonee a Peter para que nos viéramos en mi casa mientras le explicaba rápido como estuvo la situación. No tardamos mucho en llegar a mi casa,

-¡Esta vez si la hiciste buena Jasper!-me reprendió Peter.

-Peter…

-Nada de Peter, primero dices a la prensa que no tienes novia, y en menos de una hora te encuentras besando a una chica en la calle. Ahora tenemos cientos de periodistas afuera esperando una explicación.

-No es mi novia, solamente es alguien con quien tropecé en la calle.

-¿Por cierto, cómo te llamas?-le pregunta al chica, que hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no se su nombre.

-Alice Cullen. ¡Alguien me puede decir qué demonios pasa aquí!

-¿En serio no sabes quién soy yo?-pregunte algo cansado, mientras ella negaba-mínimo has escuchado de Jasper Hale.

-Sí de hecho una amiga me comento algo acerca de el hoy, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

-¡Pues que yo soy Jasper Hale!-me encantó ver su cara de sorpresa cuando dije eso, se ve tan linda… ¿linda? Jasper por dios, solo hace una hora que la conoces y ya es linda, ¡deja de pensar tonterías!

-Chicos silencio déjenme pensar que vamos a hacer-dijo Peter caminado de un lado a otro de la sala de mi casa-ok, lo tengo. He pensado en algo. Negar lo que dijiste antes. Usaremos el método más sencillo para salir de la situación más difícil. Cualquier respuesta que quieran se las daremos. Continuemos con el error y demos la vuelta a esta crisis. Señorita por favor dime tus antecedentes familiares.

-¡¿Mis antecedentes familiares?

_POV Alice_

-Jasper, ¿podemos entrevistarte?

-A todos los compañeros periodistas-exclama el hombre llamado Peter, para que la multitud pueda escucharlo-por favor no sean demasiado impacientes ni ansiosos. Hoy, lo explicaremos todo. Mientras haya una pregunta les contestaremos, ¿está bien?

-¿Quién es ella?

-En primer lugar, tengo que aclarar algo. Jasper no engañó a nadie, simplemente quería dejar su vida personal fuera de cámaras. Pero la novia de Jasper es ella.

-¿Eso es cierto?-pregunta alguien de la multitud.

-De acuerdo. Creo que todo el mundo tiene mucha curiosidad sobre quién es ella. Ella es la hija del famoso doctor Carlisle. Su nombre es Mary Alice Cullen.

-Señorita Cullen, diga algo-¿Qué diga algo? Todavía sigo en shock por lo que está pasando aquí, un chico desconocido me besa en la calle y termino afuera de su casa con todos estos periodistas haciendo millones de preguntas.

-Ella no sólo es la novia de Jasper también es su prometida.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado, las canciones del grupo de Jasper van a ser las del grupo Simple Plan, asi que no me pertenecen para nada. Espero que me dejen algun review, saludos.

Aquí les dejo la canción de este capitulo, ya saben quiten los espacios, http:/ www . youtube. com / watch? v=Uq9NELKWwwc


	3. I'm just a kid

**Capitulo 2. I'm just a kid**

I'm just a kid

And life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid

I know that its not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone

And the world is having more fun than me

Tonight

¿Prome… que? Eso nunca lo habíamos acordado. Estoy en un gran problema. Simplemente ser su novia falsa estaba bien. Pero ahora, de repente soy su prometida, esto es un gran error.

-¿Prometida? ¿De verdad?

-¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

-Un año-contesta Peter, al vernos completamente paralizados-llevan un año juntos.

-¿No temen que por anunciar públicamente su relación esto afecte el estatus de Jasper como superestrella?

-¡Es cierto! Pero la honestidad es el mayor mérito de Jasper. Así que sus fans continuarán apoyándole, ¿no?

* * *

-¡Esto es una completa tontería! ¿Me puedes decir ahora que vamos a hacer?

-Te puedes calmar, yo también estoy en esto.

¿Calmarme? Mi vida ha dado un giro de 180 grados y el simplemente dice que me calme. Justo en el momento que vamos a mi casa esperando que mis padres no se hayan enterado de nada.

-Mira, se que a ninguno de los dos nos agrada esta situación-me dice muy seriamente.

Bueno la situación en si es algo desagradable, pero sí de todas las personas del mundo tenía que fingir ser prometida de alguien, que bueno que fue de él. ¿Pero qué demonios estas pensando Alice Cullen? Está bien que el chico es guapo y todo pero nada más, no empieces a verlo de otra manera, además que no acabas de escuchar que él dijo que esta era una situación desagradable para él, es obvio que a él no le interesas para nada. ¿Y eso a mí que me importa? Tengo que dejar de pensar cosas sin sentido.

-Pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada más-continua Jasper-así que por favor, solamente necesitamos fingir por un tiempo ya verás como luego encuentro una manera para que salgamos de esta. Por favor.

Si con esa mirada es con la que logro su contrato, ya sé porque ahora es una superestrella. Creo que nadie en el mundo podría decirle que no a este chico.

-Está bien, fingiere ser tu prometida. Pero solamente espero que esto no nos traiga más problemas. Ahora lo único que quiero es regresar a mi casa, ¿podrías pedir un taxi para mí?

-¿Taxi? No lo creo, recuerda que ahora eres mi novia. No puedes andar por ahí en taxi tu sola.

-Pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver? Es una farsa.

-Pero aún así la prensa puede ver que sales de mi casa, tu sola y además que tomas un taxi, sería una completa descortesía de mi parte no llevarte a tu casa.

Tenía que imaginarlo, el únicamente estaba cuidando su imagen.

-Mira si solamente lo haces por verte bien ante las cámaras, desde ahora te digo que prefiero mil veces irme en taxi.

-¡Vaya que si eres terca! Pero tal vez ahora yo tengo la culpa, me exprese mal, si por un lado a partir de ahora tenemos que cuidar lo que hagamos juntos o separados, porque te guste o no la prensa te va a tener bien vigilada esperando que cometas el menor error. Pero por otro lado aunque la prensa no estuviera detrás de nosotros de todas maneras te llevaría a tu casa, nunca permitiría que una chica tan linda como tú fuera sola a su casa, con todos los peligros que hay ahí afuera.

¡¿Linda? El dijo eso, este chico tiende a cambiar de carácter demasiado rápido que me confunde, no sé si lo dijo porque así lo piensa o solamente para tratar de convencerme.

Y a quien engañas Alice, claro que te convenció.

-Está bien-le dijo tratando de sonar fría, para que no vea el efecto que causan en mi sus palabras.

* * *

_POV Jasper_

-Bien esta es mi casa, muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué-le dijo mientras veo como abre la puerta de su casa-oye espera.

¿Pero qué estás haciendo Jasper? Solamente deja que se vaya y listo. ¿Qué más le tienes que decir?

-Este… lo que pasa…-bien ahora que le dirás-necesito que me pases tu número de teléfono para cualquier emergencia que se pueda presentar.

-Claro-dices sorprendida, mientras anotas tu número en un pedazo de papel.

-Gracias-te dijo mientras lo tecleo en mi celular y te marco-ese es mi número para que también lo tengas, si es que se te ofrece algo.

-Así que por fin regresas, pequeño monstruo.

Los dos volteamos a ver quién es el dueño de la voz, me encuentro con un chavo muy alto, de cabello oscuro corto y mirándome de una manera no muy agradable, es el tipo de persona con la que no quieres tener problemas porque sabes que tú terminarías muy mal.

-Emmett, te he dicho que no me llames así-dice Alice sonrojada.

-Eso ahora no importa, lo que realmente importa aquí es porque nunca nos dijiste que tenías novio-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, vaya si las miradas matarán, creo que tiene un hermano muy sobre protector-mi papá quiere hablar contigo y con tu novio.

-El ya se tiene que ir Emmett.

-Creo que no entendiste pequeño monstruo, papá va a hablar contigo y con tu novio. Así que no lo hagas esperar y entra.

Alice me voltea a ver con esos ojos que juro que derretirían al corazón más frío del mundo. Así que no me queda de otra que aceptar entrar a conocer a los padres de mi "novia".

Entramos en la casa, mientras Alice me indica un camino que nos lleva a la sala de la casa, donde se encuentra otro chavo junto a dos señores que supongo que son los padres de Alice.

-Buenas tardes, Señores Cullen-los saludo lo más cortes que puedo.

-Siéntate por favor Jasper-me dice la señora-y no hay porque tratarnos con tanto formalismo me puedes llamar Esme. Y él es Carlisle, somos los padres de Alice.

-Mucho gusto-dijo nervioso, pero porque estoy nervioso, he tenido que enfrentar estadios llenos y nunca en mi vida me había puesto así.

-Bien después de las presentaciones, quisiera preguntarte algo jovencita-dice Carlisle-me puedes informar porque nunca nos dijiste que estabas saliendo con este chico.

-Bueno es que… ya sabes que él es famoso… tenía que mantener esto en secreto.

-¡Pero somos tu familia!-dice un chico de cabello castaño claro algo desgarbado.

-Por favor-intervengo-todo esto es mi culpa, Alice quería decírselos desde el principio, pero la verdad es que mi representante siempre se lo impidió, así que si alguien tiene la culpa aquí soy yo, ella es una gran persona se los aseguro nunca quiso engañarlos.

Eso pareció bastar para los padres, pero sus hermanos eran un caso completamente diferente, el de cabello oscuro seguía mirándome con ganas de sacarme a patadas de su casa.

-Me podrías explicar exactamente qué es lo que sientes por mí hermana. ¿Cómo sabes que no es solamente un truco publicitario? Y luego la dejaras sufriendo…

-Emmett por favor, deja de decir tonterías.

-No son tonterías, Alice. Solamente intento protegerte las personas como él solamente se interesan en ellos mismo y en lo que les haga ganar más dinero.

Alice iba a decir algo más, pero con una señal le pido que por favor me deje hablar a mí.

-Sabes porque me enamore de tu hermana, Alice es la chica más sincera que he conocido. Nunca esconde sus verdaderos sentimientos. Cuando esta triste, llora. Cuando está feliz, ríe de corazón. Estando con ella, me siento relajado. No tengo que fingir, no tengo que actuar como el Jasper que todos esperan. Estando con ella, puedo ser yo mismo. Una chica así me hace querer estar a su lado para siempre. Para protegerla siempre. Por eso le pedí que se casara conmigo. Espero que pueda entendernos.

-Claro que te entendemos-dice Esme-lo único que nosotros queremos es que Alice sea feliz, y si lo es tu lado eso está bien.

* * *

Vaya hasta yo me creí todo lo que dije adentro, pero es que todo es verdad cuando estoy con ella me siento de esa manera.

-¡Que tengas un buen viaje!-me dice Alice desde la puerta de su casa, ella es una persona tan linda, pero tengo que recordar que esto es solamente actuación y que ella se merece a alguien mejor que yo.

-¿Todavía estás actuando?-le pregunto burlándome-no creíste todo lo que dije, ¿verdad? No olvides que sólo estamos actuando. ¿O ya te has enamorado de mí?

-¡No seas egocéntrico! ¿Por qué me enamoraría de ti? Soy la única que está preocupada de que puedas enamorarte de mí.

-Incluso si fuéramos los únicos en este mundo no me enamoraría de ti.

-¡Eres un tonto!

Si me agrada verla sonrojada, me agrada mucho más cuando pone esa carita enojada de niña pequeña.

-Nos vemos-le dijo mientras subo a mi auto.

Tenía que regresar a mi casa pronto sabía que mi padre se había enterado ya de la noticia y no me esperaba un cálido recibimiento de su parte.

* * *

-En toda mi vida, nunca antes había estado tan avergonzado. Tengo que confiar en los medios de comunicación para saber de mis asuntos familiares.

Y tal y como lo pensaba, en cuanto llegue a mi casa, mi padre ya me estaba esperando junto con Rosalie.

-¿Y cuál va a ser mi castigo?

-Te vas a cambiar de colegio mañana.

-¿Cambiar? ¿Por qué?-pregunta Rosalie desconcertada-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con la escuela?

-¡¿Por qué? Fui a mi oficina esta mañana y recibí una llamada de su administrador del colegio diciendo que el escándalo de Jasper va a afectar enormemente la imagen del colegio. Y a destruir su reputación, empiezas mañana en tu nueva escuela.

-No quiero.

-¿No quieres? No tienes derecho a decir que no. Todos los papeles están hechos. Te presentarás en el Instituto de California mañana.

-¿Por qué siempre debes tomar las decisiones por mí? Nunca pides mi opinión. Tú nunca me respetas.

-¿Me has respetado tú antes? Anunciando tu compromiso en público, ¿me has pedido mi opinión?

-Esa chica fue sólo un accidente y…-dijo, pero me callo antes de hablar de más.

-Dices que tu prometida es un accidente. ¿Crees que el matrimonio es sólo un juego?

-No te preocupes. Lo arreglaré yo mismo. No te arrastraré a esto-le dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-Eso espero-grita mi padre enojado-si no quieres que me meta en tus asuntos harías mejor cuidando de ti mismo.

* * *

_POV Alice_

_Alice es la chica más sincera que he conocido. Estando con ella, puedo ser yo mismo. Una chica así me hace querer estar a su lado para siempre. Para protegerla siempre._

-Ese idiota de Jasper dijo todo eso tan conmovedoramente, ¡casi me lo creí! Alice esto sólo es una actuación.

Me recordé a mi misma antes de acostarme a dormir.

* * *

No es sorpréndete lo que puede cambiar tu vida en tan solo un día, hasta ayer yo era una chica con una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones, ahora por culpa del tonto de Jasper terminaba comprometida con él.

-¡Mary Alice Cullen!

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Qué hice esta vez que tienes que decir mi nombre completo?

-Es más bien lo que no hiciste-dice Bella enseñándome un recorte de periódico.

Mis ojos se abrieron completamente al verme en la portada de primera plana, con una fotografía enorme de Jasper y yo besándonos, con el titular "La prometida de Jasper Hale".

-¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto? Como es que no me contaste nada. Llevas saliendo con el más de un año y no me dijiste nada, hasta te hiciste la despistada al pretender que no lo conocías.

-No, Bella, no es lo que tú crees-intente explicarle-esto es solo una far…-pero me detuve antes de continuar hablando varias chicas nos veían, y observe que también tenían el mismo periódico que trae Bella-farándula, así es la farándula, ya sabes cómo es el medio artístico.

-¡Pero soy tu mejor amiga!

-Bella, mira mejor vamos a platicar en otro lado, por favor-quería contarle toda la verdad, pero si seguíamos aquí no iba a poder hacerlo.

-Está bien, pero tienes que explicármelo todo.

Fuimos hacia un salón que verifique que estuviera vació para poder hablar cómodamente con Bella. Ella cruzo los brazos mientras esperaba una larga explicación de mi parte.

-Mira todo comenzó ayer cuando dejamos la escuela…-y así fue como le explique todo el asunto-y así fue como sucedieron las cosas. Bella, por dios cierra la boca.

-Alice es que todo esto es irreal. De la noche a la mañana te has convertido en la prometida de Jasper Hale.

-Créeme que no por decisión propia-dije enojada.

-¡Vamos Alice! No me vas a negar que el chico es guapo.

-Claro que es guapo, pero tiene el ego muy elevado, creía que yo debería saber quién es él. Y quien se cree que es para anunciarle a todos que soy su prometida, ni siquiera me pregunto mi opinión.

-Bueno es normal, debe de estar acostumbrado a que todos sepan quién es.

-Bueno, me tienes que prometes que no le dirás a nadie esto, ni si quiera a Edward.

-Te lo prometo Alice, pero ya vámonos que vamos a llegar tarde a clases.

Salimos del salón que se encontraba en el mismo pasillo que la oficina de la directora, dónde había mucha gente reunida.

-¿Y ahora que habrá pasado?-pregunto.

-Creo saber que paso-dice Bella parándose de puntitas para alcanzar a ver mejor-porque no te acercas para que veas mejor-dice sonriendo.

* * *

_POV Jasper_

Termino todo el papeleo, y que la directora me diga todas las nuevas reglas que hay en esta escuela, las cuales no son muy diferentes a las de mi anterior escuela. Lo único que no me agrada de aquí es que Rosalie no va a estar conmigo. Ahora tengo que salir e intentar pasar un día normal en esta escuela.

Lo cual va a ser difícil, pienso al ver a toda la gente amontonada afuera de la oficina. La directora los llama al orden y hace que todos vayan a sus salones, entre todo el alboroto una chica choca contra mí.

-Lo siento-dice mientras voltea a verme.

-¿Tú?-decimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Notas:** Y bien que les parecio el capitulo, les gusto la reacion de Emmett siempre he pensado en Emmett como en un hermano sobreprotector ustedes que creen?

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron Review.

Aquí les dejo la canción de este capitulo, ya saben quieten los espacios, http:/ www . youtube. com / watch? v=x7KwYDLHnCE


	4. One day

**Capitulo 3. One day**

One day I wont take this anymore

One day I´ll be old enough to do

I won´t have to run away

And I won´t be there to say I´m not allowed

To one day

_POV Jasper_

Ahora tengo que salir e intentar pasar un día normal en esta escuela. Lo cual va a ser difícil, pienso al ver a toda la gente amontonada afuera de la oficina. La directora los llama al orden y hace que todos vayan a sus salones, entre todo el alboroto una chica choca contra mí.

-Lo siento-dice mientras voltea a verme.

-¿Tú?-decimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-A Srta. Cullen qué bueno que la encuentro aquí, será la encargada de acompañar al Sr. Hale en la escuela y ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda.

-¿Pero yo?

-Si usted, ya que es la prometida del Sr. Hale me parece la persona más adecuada.

La directora vuelve a entrar en su oficina dejándonos solos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-me pregunta sorprendida-tantas son tus ganas de seguir viéndome-dice burlándose.

-Sigue soñando. Si no fuera por ti seguiría en mi antiguo colegio.

-Ahora yo tengo la culpa. Tú chocaste conmigo en la calle sin ninguna razón y ahora mi vida es un lío.

-¡Tú fuiste la que choco conmigo! Todo el mundo nos está viendo, dame tu mano.

-¿Qué?-me pregunta mientras desprevenida le tomo la mano-hasta cuándo vamos a tener que actuar así.

-Hasta que terminemos. Pero ni sueñes que eso será pronto. Ahora dime donde me toca mi primera clase, pequeño duendecillo.

-¿Pequeño duendecillo? Quien te crees que eres mi nombre es Alice.

* * *

_POV Alice_

Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que comenzamos esta farsa, he tenido que acompañarlo a varios eventos, la verdad es que hasta cierto punto esto está empezando a gustarme.

-¿Hoy no vas a salir con Jasper?-me pregunto Bella entrando a la escuela.

-No dijo que tenían que grabar el nuevo video para su sencillo, por eso tampoco vino a la escuela.

-¡Vaya! Salir con una estrella debe ser agotador.

-A veces. Pero vas a muchos eventos y tienes muchas cosas gratis-le dijo sonriendo-tiene sus beneficios.

-¿Y el que sea guapo no es un beneficio también?

-¡Bella! Ya te había dicho que si es guapo, pero no del tipo que me puedan gustar.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu tipo?

Está bien, ahora si esta la gano Bella debo admitir que Jasper es lo que se podría decir mi chico ideal, en el tiempo que llevo con él se que es un chico que ha tenido sus problemas con su familia, su madre murió cuando era muy pequeño, y con su padre no se lleva bien, así que para él es un poco difícil expresar lo que siente, pero en el fondo es tímido, amable y sobre todo muy caballeroso.

-¿Alice te sientes bien?-pregunta Bella.

-Sí, solo que me dolió el estomago de pronto, creo que comí algo que me cayó mal.

Y lo que sigue a eso, no creo que quieran saberlo, confórmense con saber que Bella me estaba esperando afuera de los baños.

-¿Ya estás bien? ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a tu casa?

-Creo es lo mejor, no me siento nada bien.

-Ven, déjame hablarle a Edward para que te lleve a tu casa.

* * *

_POV Jasper_

-¡Corte! Se queda, perfecto chicos hicieron un gran trabajo. Revisaremos las tomas de hoy, y mañana continuaremos con lo que nos falte.

Hoy fue un día muy cansado, pero siempre me ha gustado grabar el video para el sencillo. Aunque se tenga que pasar todo el día aquí.

-Jasper-me habla Peter-tu padre vino a verte junto con Rosalie.

-¿Mi padre?

-Y creo que no está nada contento.

-¿Pero ahora que hice?

Salimos del estudio de grabación para ir a los camerinos afuera, donde mi padre ya estaba esperando adentro.

-¿Me podrías explicar que es esto?-grita mi padre, arrogando una hoja que parece ser una noticia que saco de internet.

La tomo y comienzo a leerla, ¿qué? ¡Alice embarazada! Esto es una broma, ella y yo nunca. Al parecer un periodista la vio entrar al baño y luego decir que se sentía mal y con nauseas. Esto es completamente una farsa ella no puede estar embarazada.

¿Y quién te dice que tiene que ser tuyo? No ella, no haría algo como eso, ella está conmigo, pero no porque ella quiera. ¡Deja de pensar en tonterías! Además a ti que te importa.

-Padre, Alice no está embarazada.

-¿No lo está? ¿Entonces qué es eso? Te cambié de escuela con la esperanza de que tus escándalos terminaran de una vez por todas. Pero ahora están peor. Ahora se ha hecho un escándalo porque tu prometida está embarazada. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a avergonzarme?

Avergonzarlo, claro todo siempre se tiene que tratar de él, como es el ministro de nuestro país todas las personas están atentas a lo que él hace.

-Papá-interviene Rosalie-deberías escuchar primero su explicación. Sabes que los periódicos siempre mienten.

-Estas noticias lo han complicado. ¿Qué más hay que explicar?

-Ministro, por favor no se enoje-dice Peter tratando de calmar a mi padre-permítame manejar este asunto. Mañana haré una conferencia de prensa explicándolo todo.

-¿Dejarlo en tus manos? ¿Piensas que aún confió en ti?

-No ha pasado nada entre Alice y yo. ¿Cómo puede estar embarazada?

-Será mejor que ella no esté embarazada. Terminemos esto aquí. Trae mañana el contrato de Jasper. Terminaremos con el contrato. A partir de ahora, Jasper dejará la industria del entretenimiento.

-Ministro, no debe ser tan serio. No creo que Jasper deba dejarlo.

-Mi hijo ha tenido muchos escándalos haciendo de él un bufón bajo tu cuidado. Si estuvieras en mi lugar ¿podrías tolerarlo? No puedo aceptar la manera en que tu compañía maneja los asuntos de mi hijo.

-Yo tampoco puedo aceptar la manera en que manejas mis asuntos-intervengo cansado de que hablen de mi sin tomarme en cuenta-ser músico es mi sueño. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?

-¿Sueño? Sólo sabes cómo actuar bien para llamar la atención de tus fans. Sólo sabes cómo crear escándalos e incrementar tu popularidad. Si eso es lo que llamas sueños y aspiraciones entonces no hay necesidad de seguir. No necesito un hijo que me avergüence y me haga parecer un tonto.

-Tienes razón. Lo que necesitas es un hijo que te escuche, obedezca y siga tu reputación. Y definitivamente no soy yo. No tengo necesidad de seguir en tu casa.

-Si te vas de la casa, verás lo que pasa.

-Quiero irme. No dejaré mis sueños y te lo demostraré. Algún día la gente dirá que tú eres el padre de Jasper Hale en vez de decir que yo soy el hijo del Ministro.

* * *

_POV Alice_

-Espero que esto no se vaya a hacer costumbre pequeño monstruo. Tienes tanta suerte que esto solamente sea un malentendido de la prensa porque si no tendría que tener unas cuantas palabras con ese novio tuyo. Lo que me recuerda que todavía no he tenido esa platica con él.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Emmett Cullen!

Pero en verdad es que tengo suerte de que antes que saliera la noticia en los titulares mi familia ya sabía que me sentía mal del estomago, además tener un padre medico también ayuda mucho. Ahora ya me siento mucho mejor. En eso alguien llama a la puerta, ¿pero quién podrá ser a estar horas de la noche?

-¡Alice te buscan, querida!

En cuanto me voy acercando a la puerta escucho una voz hablando con mis padres.

-Sres. Cullen, en verdad siento toda esta confusión.

-No te tienes que disculpar por nada, eso es algo que no se puede evitar.

¿Qué hace aquí Jasper?

-Hija, Jasper vino a visitarte-dijo mi madre amablemente.

-Hola-dijo Jasper sonriendo, y créanme ese tipo de sonrisa deberían de prohibirlas.

-Hola-le respondo mientras siento como mis mejillas se tornan algo rojas.

-Bien, nosotros los dejamos solos para que hablen tranquilos-dicen mis padres mientras se van.

-Ahora sí, ¿se puede saber que hacer aquí?

-¡Uy que carácter! Recuérdame que por las noches tu carácter no es bueno.

-Déjame en paz, solamente dime qué haces aquí tan noche.

-Estaba paseando por aquí y decidí visitar a mi linda novia-lo dice mientras me toma de la mano y me acerca demasiado a él-tú familia nos está viendo-me susurra al oído-ven vamos a salir tengo que hablar contigo.

Me deje guiar por Jasper afuera de la casa hasta un pequeño parque que se encontraba enfrente de mi casa.

-¿Qué significa esto?-me pregunta mostrándome un periódico, donde informaba que estaba embarazada-y bien, que tienes que decir al respecto. ¿Es verdad?

Cuando levante la vista pude observar algo que no esperaba ver, estaba realmente enojado, ya sé que esto puede dañar su imagen pero al grado de molestarse tanto.

-¿Por qué no dices nada? ¡No me digas que es verdad y estas embarazada! Oye pues me hubieras dicho mucho antes que ya tenías a alguien y nos hubiéramos ahorrado toda esta farsa.

-Oye me dejas hablar antes de que empieces a hacer suposiciones falsa. Lo único que paso es que me sentí muy mal en la escuela, algo me cayó de peso en el estomago. Sé que eso daña tu imagen de súper estrella-le dijo burlándome-pero no es para tanto.

-¿Entonces no estás embarazada?-niego con la cabeza-¿y tampoco… hay alguien… que… pues alguien… en quien estés interesada?

-No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sé quedo en silencio un momento mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Por nada especial-dijo nervioso-es que si alguien te interesa no me parece justo que finjas ser mi novia. A menos que…

-¿A menos que, qué?

-Que te estés enamorado de mí-dice sonriendo, lo que hace que me vuelva a sonrojar.

-¡Qué! En realidad… creo que tú eres el que se está enamorando de mí.

-¿Estás fantaseando de nuevo?

-¡Deja de mentir! Si no te gusto, entonces ¿por qué estás aquí tan tarde?

-Porque tenía que averiguar lo del embarazo.

-¿Entonces porque me preguntaste si alguien me gustaba?-y ahí fue donde lo deje sin palabras-¿y? ¡Admítelo! ¡Sólo admítelo! Te gusto.

-Alice…-dijo en un tono serió, casi admitiéndolo lo que dije-la razón por la que te pregunte eso fue porque… sería vergonzoso para mí que andes viendo a otro chico cuando yo soy tu prometido, imagina lo que diría la prensa, pequeño duendecillo-dice riéndose de mí.

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!

* * *

_POV Jasper_

Ayer quede de pasar a recoger a Alice a su casa, por lo que conozco de los reporteros de seguro ya están afuera de su casa esperando una explicación.

-Bien, hoy iras a la escuela-me dice Peter-mientras yo hago una conferencia de prensa aclarando todo este asunto. Y espero que arregles las cosas con tu padre no quiero seguir durmiendo en el sofá.

-No contaría con eso pronto-le dijo mientras subo a mi carro.

Y como suponía la casa de Alice está rodeada de reporteros, lo bueno que su casa tiene una salida trasera, así que me dispongo a recoger a Alice por ahí.

-Listo, ya nos podemos ir-dice Alice al entrar al carro-aunque sigo sin entender por qué tenías que venir por mí, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola.

-Eso lo sé, simplemente es precaución.

-¿Te preocupas por mí?-la manera en que lo pregunta, si no estoy sonrojado es un milagro.

-Yo… bueno sí-le dijo mientras la observo sonreír satisfecha-pero no te emociones, solo un poco de preocupación-le dijo mientras dirijo mi vista al camino.

No tardamos mucho tiempo antes de llegar a la escuela, en cuanto bajamos del automóvil la directora me dice que necesita que vaya a su oficina, y aunque Alice no quiere venir conmigo la arrastro de todas maneras.

-Los dejaré para que puedan hablar tranquilamente-dice la directora a mi hermana que me está esperando en la oficina.

-Gracias-responde Rosalie-Jasper.

-Rose, perdóname por preocuparte.

-No te preocupes, eres genial al escaparte de la casa. Realmente te admiro.

-¿Cómo está papá? ¿Te ha gritado?

-Después de que discutieron ayer por alguna razón, no le grito a nadie.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Él ha estado dominando a la gente por mucho tiempo. Aun en sus sueños, nunca imaginó que alguien pudiera ir en su contra. Así que tu actitud realmente lo asustó ayer. También, estoy muy feliz. Has hecho algo que nunca me atrevería a hacer. ¡Realmente te envidio! Ayer te fuiste tan rápido así que te he traído ropa y cosas para que te cambies-me dice entregándome una maleta.

-Rose, gracias.

-Creo que definitivamente cumplirás tu sueño ¡y te convertirás en el mejor artista compositor!-en eso Rose nota la presencia de Alice en la habitación-¿eres Alice?

-Sí, hola.

-¿Cuántas semanas llevas de embarazo?-pregunta Rose sonriendo.

-¡Hermana!

-A decir verdad, no estoy embarazada-dice Alice sonrojada.

-Que lastima, ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones de ser tía, bueno pero no tengo de que preocuparme espero que pronto me den un sobrino.

-¡Rose! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!

-Bueno de todas maneras me tengo que ir, si no voy a llegar tarde a la escuela y ustedes van a llegar tarde a sus clases-nos despedimos de Rose en el pasillo.

-Adiós, Rose, me dio mucho gusto conocerte.

-A mí también Alice y no te olvides de mi encargo, ya quiero un sobrino.

-Ay ya mejor vámonos-y sujeto a Alice de la cintura para marcharnos de ahí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunta Alice tratando de zafarse.

-Si mi hermana no estuviera viéndonos, ¿tú crees que estaría haciendo esto? Cintura cuadrada.

-¿Cintura cuadrada?-repite Alice mientras me pellizca el estomago-mírate a ti. Tu gordura se desborda y te atreves a hablar de mí.

-Estamos actuando-le dijo mientras paso mi brazo por su cuello-¿por qué te importa tanto mi opinión?

-Bueno, estamos actuando. ¿Por qué me sujetas tan fuerte? Me lastimas. Quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué te saliste de tu casa?

-No es problema tuyo.

-¡Eres un…! ¿Por qué no me dices? ¡Tu padre te corrió! Por eso fuiste ayer a mi casa, de seguro querías que te diera alojamiento.

-Sólo estas actuando como mi prometida, ¿por qué te importa tanto?-la cuestiono algo enojado, pero más que con ella conmigo mismo, porque en verdad eso era lo que tenía pensando cuando fui a su casa, solamente que al final no me atreví.

* * *

**Notas:** Ya se que me tarde, pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y bla bla bla bla... si las excusas ya se las saben todas verdad. Por el momento ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 5, así que depende de ustedes la rapidez con que los publique.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y por agregar a favorito este fanfic, eso hace que me den mas ganas de continuar con la historia.

Nos vemos, espero que sea pronto XD

Aquí la canción de este capitulo, ya saben quiten los espacios, http:/ www . youtube. com / watch? v=uKhB_mymrwk


	5. Addicted

**Capitulo 4. Addicted**

I can't pretend I don´t care

When you don´t think about me

Since the day I met you

And after all we´ve been through

I´m addicted to you

_POV Alice_

-¿Y que no quieres ver mi nuevo video?-me pregunto Jasper, mientras nos encontrábamos en la cafetería de la escuela.

-¿Ya lo han terminado?

-Sí y ustedes tendrán una exclusiva-dijo sonriendo. Mientras nos pasaba un pequeño aparato a Bella, Edward y a mí donde vimos el video.

-¡Vaya amigo, les quedo padre!-dijo Edward, después de un tiempo de convivencia Jasper y Edward han llegado a llevarse muy bien.

-Gracias, ¿y tú qué piensas Alice?

-Es un buen video, aunque sabes me gusto más tu primer video.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Es que me encanto ver cómo te estampabas con la puerta-le dijo burlándome de él, Bella y Edward también comienza a reír.

-Ja ja, pero mira que graciosa-me dice fingiendo enojo mientras me pasa su brazo a mi alrededor. Debo admitir que después de un tiempo este tipo de muestra de cariño se han vuelto demasiado comunes y a mí no me molestan para nada.

-Pero si tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

-Dime.

-Todas las canciones que tocas tú las has compuesto-digo mientras el asiente-entonces, ¿Para quién es esta canción?

-¿La canción?-pregunta Jasper preocupado.

-¡Uy, amigo! Ahora si te atraparon-dice Edward riendo-sabes que Bella, mejor vámonos de aquí siento que los dos tortolitos tienen mucho de que platicar.

Jasper observa como Bella y Edward se alejan mientras puedo ver en su rostro que está pensando que decirme.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto ansiosa-me vas a decir para quien es esa canción.

-Nadie en especial. Mira ya sé que yo compongo todas las canciones, pero no quiere decir necesariamente que todo eso me haya sucedido a mí en particular, a veces con la banda nos juntamos y platicamos varias cosas y de ahí salen muchas ideas para las canciones.

-¿Entonces no va dedicada a nadie?

-No-me reafirma-bueno no de mi parte en…

Jasper deja la palabra en el aire, mientras me mira con unos ojos llenos de picardía.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto asustada, si el tiempo que he convivido con él me ha enseñado que cuando el pone esa mirada no resulta nada bueno para mí.

-¿Por qué tanto interés de que le haya dedicado esa canción a alguien?

-Es simple curiosidad.

-¿Curiosidad? ¿No será que tú estás…?

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase Jasper Hale-le reto-porque sería la cosa más tonta que hayas dicho en toda tu vida.

No continuo con lo que iba a decir, pero en cambio en su rostro apareció una sonrisa. Y yo como siempre no tuve más remedio que hacerme la ofendida. Pero de pronto la cara de Jasper cambio de una sonrisa a enojo dirigí mi vista hacia donde él estaba viendo, pude observar como James se acercaba a donde nos encontrábamos. James es un chico que conocí cuando entre a la preparatoria, es un año mayor que yo.

-Alice, que gusto encontrarte-me saludo, y no pase por alto que el saludo era solamente para mí.

-Hola James, hace tiempo que no te veía.

-Si bueno he tenido algunas cosas que hacer, además tú también has estado algo ocupada-dice mirando directamente a Jasper-oye Alice podemos hablar en privado.

-Claro, en un momento regreso-le digo a Jasper mientras camino al lado de James-¿de qué quieres hablarme?

-Bueno quería saber principalmente cuál es tu relación con ese chico.

¿Mi relación con Jasper? La verdad es que en estos momentos ni yo sé cuál es la verdad, hay momentos en los que parecemos la pareja más feliz del mundo, pero en otros somos como dos desconocidos.

-Bueno el es mi novio.

-¿Y el te gusta en serio?

-Es mi novio así que por supuesto que me gusta.

-Pero es una persona muy rara. ¿Por qué te gusta él?

-Si la verdad es que es muy autoritario y le agrada mucho molestarme a toda hora, cuando discute conmigo a veces me hace querer golpearlo. Pero el siempre está allí a mi lado, apoyándome, cuando lo necesito. Es por eso que debo estar a su lado apoyándolo. En verdad me gusta mucho Jasper.

¡Vaya! Yo dije todo eso, no sé ni de donde lo saque, simplemente las palabras fluyeron de mí. Creo que toda esta actuación me está afectando al punto que estoy empezando a creer que estoy enamorada de Jasper.

-Pero es que el no es tu tipo, tu eres una persona tan alegre y el es tan serio.

-¿Qué intentas decir, James?-James podrá ser uno de mis amigos, pero hay veces que habla de más.

-Mira Alice lo diré sin rodeos-dice James mientras toma un poco de aire-me gustas. Tenía planeado decírtelo antes, pero luego salió la noticia de que eras novia de ese tipo y pensé dejar todo por la paz. Los estuve observando mucho tiempo, y el no te trata como te mereces, es como si solamente fueras un accesorio más para traer de un lado para otro. Creo que mereces a alguien que te quiera de verdad, por eso decidí que tenía que decírtelo todo.

-James yo… no sé qué decir…

-No digas nada, simplemente déjame mostrarte que hay otros chicos interesados en ti-dice James mientras observo cómo se va acercando peligrosamente hacia mí. Quiero moverme pero él me tiene sujeta por los dos brazos.

Cierro los ojos después de ver que no tengo manera de salir de ahí, cuando espero que llegue el momento ciento como la presión de mis brazos desaparece. Cuando abro los ojos observo a James tirado en el suelo y la espalda de Jasper justo delante de mí.

-En tu casa nunca te enseñaron a respetar lo que no es tuyo.

-¡Eres un…!

-Alice es mi novia, así como también mi prometida. Así que te advierto que te alejes de ella.

Jasper me toma de la mano y comienza a caminar muy deprisa alejándonos rápidamente de James.

-¡Jasper, espera! ¡Ve más despacio!-le grito pero al parecer no le importa, es solamente hasta que llegamos a las afueras de la escuela cuando deja de caminar para voltear y mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? Si yo no hubiera llegado de seguro estarías ahora mismo besándote con ese tipo.

-¡No! El me tenía atrapada, ¿crees que yo quería besarlo? No me podía mover para quitarlo.

-Alice, te lo advierto-me dice mirándome directamente a los ojos-eres mi prometida. No permitiré que tengas contacto físico con otros chicos y tampoco tienes permitido mirar a otros. ¡Desde ahora en adelante sólo puedes mirarme a mí!

-¿Estas celoso?

-¿Por qué estaría celoso?-pregunta soltando mi mano repentinamente-no me enamoraría de un duendecillo.

-Entonces si yo no te gusto, ¿de qué te preocupas?

-Eres mi prometida. No deberías tener contacto con otros.

-¡Oh por favor!-le digo cansada de su actitud de niño inmaduro-sólo finjo ser tu prometida. No tienes que preocuparte tanto.

-De todos modos, no me importa. Solo te lo prohíbo y listo.

-Jasper, ¿no crees que tus demandas son demasiado irrazonables? Estoy presentándome como tu prometida, actuando contigo en todos lados pero tú restringes mis acciones todo el tiempo y ahora ni siquiera me permites mirar a otra gente. ¿No crees que sea algo tonto?

-No me importa, simplemente te lo prohíbo y punto.

* * *

-Y se fue, ¿puedes creerlo? Me dejo con la palabra en la boca, es un tonto.

-Pero es un tonto que te gusta.

-¿Qué? Como puedes decir eso Bella.

-Porque es la verdad, y antes que digas nada más he visto la manera en como lo miras.

-¿De la misma manera que tu miras a Edward?-le pregunto para intentar apartar su atención de Jasper y yo. Con lo cual logro un sonrojo de su parte.

-Puede ser, pero no intentes cambiarme el tema, que te conozco muy bien. No sé porque ustedes dos lo hacen tan difícil, si a simple vista se ve que los dos se quieren.

-¿Jasper quererme a mi? Bella estar segura de estar bien, ¿no te golpeaste con el balón en la clase de educación física? Mira que no sería la primera vez que te pasa.

-No, hoy no me golpeo ninguna balón-dice Bella más roja.

-Bella, tú sabes que Jasper y yo solamente estamos actuando, hay veces que Jasper se pasa en su actuación que hay momento que hasta yo me lo creo.

En cuanto digo esas palabras recuerdo lo que hace poco me dijo James: _"Los estuve observando mucho tiempo, y el no te trata como te mereces, es como si solamente fueras un accesorio más para traer de un lado para otro."_ No lo quise admitir en ese momento pero sus palabras me dolieron mucho, más que nada porque sé que es verdad y una pequeña parte de mi quisiera que esto no fuera una actuación.

-¿Y tú quieres que siga siendo una actuación?-me pregunta Bella al verme tan pensativa.

-Hay Bella-digo suspirando-desde que conocí a Jasper mi vida ha sido un completo torbellino, pero… no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Desde que estoy con él me siento tan feliz y protegida a su lado, nunca antes me había sentido así.

* * *

_POV Jasper_

Como es posible que mi vida tranquila cambiara tan rápido, desde que conocí a Alice no hay un solo día en el cual mi nombre no salga en los tabloides, no es que me arrepienta de haberla conocido creo que es lo mejor de toda esta situación. Pero ahora unas simples fotos de cuando aleje a ese tipo "James" de ella y cuando discutimos después de eso me están causando problemas. Según los chismes estamos teniendo muchos problemas como pareja.

-Jasper, ¿pero qué ha pasado contigo?-pregunta Peter, junto con toda la banda reunida en el estudio de grabación-otra vez los paparazis te atraparon, y no has compuesto ninguna canción nueva. ¿Sabes que no habrá problema para cancelar el concierto que se viene pero quizá tengamos que pagar cuotas muy altas para compensar las pérdidas?

-Jasper, como los miembros de tu banda nosotros te hemos apoyado en todo lo que quieres hacer. Pero este concierto es algo en lo que cada uno de nosotros hemos trabajado muy duro. Por lo que necesitas hacer lo mejor para salvarlo.

-Jasper si vas a continuar causando tantos problemas, no podre seguir representándote.

-¡Basta!-digo enojado-¿tú crees que todo esto que está pasando es porque yo lo he querido? ¿Qué yo quería a Alice como mi prometida? Sabes la cantidad de estrés que tengo con todas estas mentiras. En estos últimos días, siento que he perdido mi libertad y lo más importante que me he perdido a mí mismo.

-Está bien, no te presiones tanto sólo por los chismes de un artículo. Mañana, después de la supuesta noticia "del rompimiento del compromiso", habrá mucha conmoción. Pero tenemos mucha suerte que mañana hay una sesión para conocer a las fans, así que durante la reunión con los fans vamos a decir todo esto, que Jasper estaba ocupado preparándose para el concierto y apurándose para componer una nueva canción que esta frente a demasiado estrés. Lo cual causo una discusión con su pareja. Por lo tanto, Jasper, debes de llevar a Alice a la reunión con los fans y anunciar enfrente de todos los medios de comunicación que tus sentimientos hacia ella son sinceros y no han cambiado para nada.

-Está bien.

-Entonces llamare a Alice y le diré que se prepare para el evento de mañana-Peter llama a marcar el teléfono de Alice, desde mi celular.

-Peter, espera. Por el momento, no le digas a Alice que los paparazis nos tomaron esas fotos.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque Alice es muy inocente. Y no quiero que este asustado o hacer que se preocupa en vano.

_-¿Hola? ¿Jasper?_-se escucha la voz de Alice desde el teléfono.

-Hola, Alice-le digo mientras le quito el teléfono a Peter.

_-¿Qué es lo que me asustara y haría que me preocupara?_

-Escuchaste eso. Lo que yo dije fue… ¿llegaste bien a tu casa? ¿O tomaste el camino equivocado?

_-Tú sí que sabes cómo preocuparte por mí_-me dice de manera burlona-_eso es increíble._

-No estaba preocupado por ti. Lo que quería decir era… que bueno, tu sabes eres muy despistada, así que pudiste haberte perdido. Y si te hubieras perdido sería difícil buscar a un pequeño duendecillo en un mar de personas. Eres tan tonta.

_-Me estas llamando tonta de nuevo. La gente que llama tontos a otros en realidad son más tontos, ¿lo sabías? Y además ya te lo dije la cosa más tonta que he hecho es aceptar ser tu prometida. ¿Jasper sigues ahí?_-me pregunta al ver que me he quedado callado.

-Sí. Me alegro de que hayas llegado a salvo a tu casa. Adiós.

Demonios, olvide el motivo del por cual le hable. Creo que debo de aprender a controlar mi carácter.

-¿Y qué te dijo, Jasper?-pregunta Peter.

-Ah, sí… bueno… ella dijo que no hay problema, mañana va a estar lista.

* * *

_POV Alice_

-Alice, querida hermanita. ¿Cómo te va? ¿Jasper se encuentra bien?-pregunta Emmett entrando a mi habitación.

-Y ahora que es lo que te sucede-le pregunto extrañada de que se comporte de esa manera conmigo. Nunca es malo conmigo, pero que sea tan amable me da más miedo que cuando me molesta.

-Nada, simplemente quiero saber de la vida de mi hermosa hermanita.

-Emmett, deja de actuar así que me asustas. Mejor dime que es lo que quieres.

-Nada-vuelve a decir.

-Ya Emmett con esa actitud no engañas a nadie-dice Edward desde la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Tú sabes que es lo que quiere, verdad?-le pregunto a Edward y este simplemente asiente-entonces dímelo.

-Entonces, Emmett se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo.

-Está bien, yo se lo digo. Hoy por la tarde Edward y yo estábamos por el centro comercial, y no empieces a discutir que porque no te llevamos-dice Emmett antes de darme oportunidad de hablar-que si te hubiéramos llevado todavía seguiríamos ahí. Bueno el punto es que cuando estábamos allá, vi a la chica más linda de este mundo.

-¿Y, yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?

-Pues intente acércame para hablarle, pero justo cuando iba a hablarle ella se tuvo que ir. Y aquí mi querido hermanito presente, uso sus dotes de seductor con las amigas de mi chica.

-¿Edward? ¿Dotes de seductor?-pregunte riéndome.

-Oye no te burles, gracias a eso el pudo conseguirme el nombre de la chica.

-Sigo sin saber que tengo que ver en todo esto, pero continúa.

-Bien, su nombre es Rosalie Hale, hermana de tu queridísimo novio Jasper Hale.

-¡Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo! Y supongo que quieres que te la presente.

-Por favor-dice Emmett suplicando-hare cualquier cosa que tú quieras.

Debe de gustarle mucho Rose si es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que yo quiera pedirle, y no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Está bien, te la presentare, y luego veré que favor pedirte-dije sonriendo.

* * *

Hola!

Pues aquí continuando la historia, se que me tarde, pero solamente quiero decirles que aunque me tarde en actualizar "no voy a dejar la historia sin terminar". La canción del video que le enseño Jasper a Alice, es la misma que lleva el nombre del capitulo y como ya lo había mencionado antes todas las canciones son del grupo Simple Plan.

He dejado en cada capitulo un link para ver las canciones de cada capitulo, por si alguien le interesa verlas, aquí esta la canción de este capitulo, ya saben quieten los espacios, http:/ www . youtube. com / watch? v=TLJlKdFO58Y


	6. Meet you there

**Capitulo 5. Meet you there**

I wish I could have told you

The things I kept inside

But now I guess it's just too late

So many things remind me of you

I hope that you can hear me

I miss you

This is goodbye

_POV Alice_

-¿Jasper? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte al verlo recargado en su auto esperándome a la salida de mi casa.

-Vine a recogerte, ¿acaso no puedo?-me pregunto muy seriamente.

-No si puedes, solamente que se me hace extraño normalmente me esperas en la escuela.

-Bueno es que tenía algo importante que decirte. Nos vamos-me dice mientras abra la puerta del coche para dejarme pasar.

Así es como llegamos a la escuela demasiado rápido para mi gusto, en todo el camino Jasper no dijo ninguna palabra y se supone que vino para hablar conmigo. Volteo a verlo para ver si se anima a hablar conmigo de una buena vez, pero nada, puedo ver la duda en sus ojos así que decido tomar la iniciativa.

-Bien, Jasper, ¿qué es lo que pasa? Tenías algo que decirme así que habla.

Todavía lo observe dudar un poco antes de continuar, lo que hacía que me pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, acaso era tan malo lo que tenía que decirme.

-Bueno son dos cosas-comenzó Jasper-es que hoy en la tarde, después de la escuela tenemos una conferencia con la prensa y fans.

-Sí, está bien-era obvio que eso no era lo que lo tenía así-¿algo más?

-De hecho sí-hablo después de un rato-mira se que el otro día, con James… me comporte como un idiota, no tengo ninguno derecho a decirte a quien puedes ver o no Sé que todo esto es solamente una actuación, pero… me molesto mucho cuando te vi con ese chico. No sé porque actué de esa manera… así que yo quería pedirte una disculpa.

Tengo que decir que me dejo sin palabras, Jasper no es de esas personas que piden perdón, no es que sea malo si no simplemente su carácter le hace difícil pedir perdón a las demás personas. Y todo lo que dijo fue tan tierno, que me dejo prácticamente sin palabras, como el mismo dijo es simplemente actuación, pero debo admitir que me encanto cuando me defendido de James.

-Jasper, no tengo nada que perdonarte. En realidad lo que yo quiero es agradecerte por haberme ayudado con James, si no hubieras llegado…

-No digas nada, simplemente di que me perdonas.

-Lo hice hace mucho tiempo-le respondo sonriendo.

Nos quedamos viendo durante un tiempo, la verdad es que no sabía si las clases ya había comenzado o cuánto tiempo llevábamos dentro de su auto, pero la verdad es que no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Estando ahí con Jasper no me hacía falta nada más.

-Bueno-dijo repentinamente Jasper despegando su mirada de la mía-creo que lo mejor será que entremos a clases.

-Claro-le digo mientras salgo del carro y él hace lo mismo.

_POV Jasper_

Tenía que alejar mi mirada de ella, si no iba a terminar haciendo alguna tontería, que ya son tan comunes en mi desde que conocí a Alice. Íbamos caminando lentamente hacia el salón de Alice, parece que ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de llegar pronto a este.

-Oye Jasper-dice de pronto mi pequeño duendecillo.

-¿Sí?

-Este…-puedo notar cómo está nerviosa-esta Rosalie, ¿está saliendo con alguien?

¿Qué si Rosalie está saliendo con alguien? ¿Para qué quiere saber eso?

-¿Por?

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas a mi hermano Emmett?

Que si lo recuerdo, como si alguien pudiera olvidarlo, todavía cuando recuerdo cuando me fui a presentar ante los padres de Alice, su "queridísimo" hermano casi me mata con la mirada.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿qué tiene que ver el con Rosalie?

-Bueno, es que el… no te vayas a enojar, ni a poner celoso, si. Es que quiere conocer a tu hermana, al parecer le gusta mucho.

¿Qué a Emmett Cullen le gusta mi hermana? A pero por eso dice que en esta vida existe el karma, creo que voy a disfrutar mucho esto.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Por nada en especial. Así que a tu hermano le gusta mi hermana, ¿no?-pregunto mientras ella asiente-y supongo que necesita de mi ayuda. Voy a disfrutar mucho esto.

-¿A disfrutar? ¿Pero porque?

-Luego te lo explico-le dijo sonriendo, ella siempre tan inocente, lo más seguro es que nunca notara cuando su hermano me miraba aquella noche.

* * *

El tema de la supuesta pelea entre Alice y yo quedo completamente desmentido, solamente restaba otra pequeña actuación antes de irnos.

-Tenemos una sorpresa para Jasper-dice Peter, claro una sorpresa-la presidenta de disquera que viene a hacer una entrega especial.

Anuncia Peter, mientras la presidenta de la disquera me entrega un cuadro con mi disco siendo Platino, además de un ramo de flores. Y tal como me había dicho Peter, tenía que entregar este ramo a Alice.

-Gracias por su apoyo. Quiero darle este ramo de flores a alguien que siempre ha estado a mi lado apoyándome y alentándome. Ella es una chica muy importante para mí-dijo mientras le tiendo una mando a Alice, que está a mi lado, para que se levante y le entrego el ramo de flores-gracias, Alice.

_POV Alice_

Si esto fuera real entonces sería tan feliz.

-¡Gran actuación! ¡Eso lucio muy real!-escucho a un periodista gritar desde el publico-Jasper es un desperdicio para ti ser cantante, deberías cambiar para conquistar el mundo actuando. La historia del príncipe del pop y la cenicienta es muy hermosa, pero esto solo aparece en los cuentos de hadas. Que Jasper y Alice están comprometidos es completamente falso.

-¿Cómo es posible?-empieza a decir la gente.

-Ellos lucen tan lindos.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¿Cómo puede ser esto falso?

-Después de que nuestro periódico hiciera una profunda investigación sabemos que Jasper y Alice ni siquiera se han conocido por tres meses. No en un año como lo afirmaron.

-Le sugiero que presente pruebas antes de hablar-dice Peter muy enojado.

-¿Pruebas? No hay problema. Señorita Cullen, lo que he dicho es correcto, ¿no?

¿Por qué me preguntan a mí? Siempre he sido de las personas que ceden ante la presión y soy muy mala mintiendo.

-Así es-dice Jasper mientras me abraza-es verdad que Alice y yo no nos conocemos por tres meses, sin embargo quien hizo la regla de que no podemos estar comprometidos si no nos conocemos uno al otro durante tres meses aun.

-Muy bien. Esa es la respuesta de Jasper, entonces ¿por qué no escuchamos la respuesta de Alice?-dice el periodista mientras muestra una pequeña grabadora frente al micrófono y la hace funcionar.

_-¡Oh por favor! Solo estoy pretendiendo ser tu prometida no necesitas tanta atención._

_-En cualquier caso, no me importa, acabo de prohibírtelo._

_-Jasper ¿no crees que tus demandas son demasiado irrazonables? Yo estoy pretendiendo ser tu prometida y ahora ni si quiera me permites mirar a otras personas. ¿No crees que eres demasiado irrazonable?_

Después de escuchar semejante grabación todas las personas presentes empezaron a enojarse mucho, pero la verdad es que en ese preciso momento yo no podía escuchar nada, ya fuera la furia de los fans que estaban delante de mí, para mí parecía como si se tratara de una escena que solo aparece en las películas. En ese momento, me di cuenta que una crisis estaba a punto de acercarse a Jasper.

-¿Qué le parece, señorita Cullen? Esa es su voz, ¿correcto?-dice el periodista que lo descubrió todo-¿porqué no contesta? Señorita Cullen, ¿no me diga que está asustada de admitirlo?

¿Asustada de admitirlo? Claro que no, de lo que tenía miedo era de lo que iba a ocurrir con Jasper y conmigo de ahora en adelante. Y todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento era la mano de Jasper apretándome junto a él.

-Señorita Cullen, esta admitiéndolo con su silencio, ¿verdad? A todos los presentes, ella ha admitido todo con su silencio. ¡Qué su compromiso con Jasper es una farsa!

En ese momento toda la gente presente tanto fans como reporteros se aglomeraron alrededor de nosotros, lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue acércame más a Jasper. Cuando lo volteé a ver, pude ver en sus ojos gran tristeza mientras que me susurraba un "Lo siento".

¿Esta disculpándose conmigo? No sé qué pasó pero siento una gran amargura en mi pecho.

* * *

_POV Jasper_

Logramos escapar de la prensa y los fans, mientras bajamos de la camioneta para pensar un poco que es lo que vamos a hacer ahora.

-Peter, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-pregunta uno de los miembros de la banda.

-Jasper, realmente quiero golpearte. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidado y dejar que la noticia de tu falso compromiso se revelara así? La buena imagen de nuestra banda fue destruida. Este siempre fue mi gran sueño y tú lo haz destrozado. ¿Qué se supone que hare ahora?

-¡David!-grita Peter para detenerlo de hablar más-Jasper ya tiene suficiente presión por ahora. En este momento, podrías no…

-Se que Jasper ya está muy presionado. Es por eso que quiero decirle… que estaremos junto a él pase lo que pase-dice David mientras le sonrió.

Me alejo un poco de todos, tengo que pensar cómo van a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante, que pasara con mi carrera y tal vez lo más importante que va a pasar con Alice. Y sin darme cuenta después de un momento Alice ya se encuentra ahí a mi lado.

-No te preocupes las cosas siempre pasan por una razón, sólo sonríe y no hay nada que no puedas superar-me dice Alice sonriendo.

-Alice ¿tú en realidad piensas que siempre y cuando sonrías se puede resolver todo?-le pregunto y ella se queda callada-tu también escuchaste lo que David acaban de decir. Esto no es sólo un sueño, es el sueño de todos. Y fue arruinado por ti y por mí de esta manera, ¿todavía crees que tenemos el derecho de sonreír?

Volteo a ver a Alice, la sonrisa en su rostro se ha esfumado después de que escucho lo que dije, nunca antes la había visto tan triste como ahora. Creo que ya sé que es lo que tengo que hacer con Alice a partir de ahora, perdóname Alice.

-Siempre he pensando que eres una chica sin preocupaciones, que solo tienes que llorar y todo saldrá bien.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-¿Estoy equivocado? Mientras ustedes lloren todo el mundo pensara que son vulnerables y las ayudaran a resolver sus problemas.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Esto no fue sólo mi culpa. Además, no quería que esto saliera de esta manera tampoco.

-Tienes razón. Esto no es tu culpa. Pero el incidente de afuera tus palabras resultaron ser las más letales pruebas. ¿Qué quieres que todos piensen?

-Está bien, ¡todo esto es mi culpa! Si no hubiera dicho del "falso compromiso" en voz alta nada habrá pasado. Yo soy la única culpable. Les he causado este resultado a ustedes. ¿Estás satisfecho ahora?

-¿SATISFECHO? ¡ESTOY MUY SATISFECHO! Dado que las cosas ya se han expuesto no tienes que posar como mi prometida más de ahora en adelante nosotros no tenemos nada que ver uno con el otro. Ahora anuncio oficialmente aquí, ¡eres libre!

-Está bien. De ahora en adelante no tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro. Soy realmente tonta por preocuparme por alguien que no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir corriendo. Lo siento, Alice realmente no puedo ver que tú sufras mas por mí, así que será mejor que me dejes. Así no voy a herirte más. Adiós, duendecillo.

-¿Era necesario recurrir a esos duros métodos para alejarla?-pregunta Peter al acercarse a mí-temes que Alice no pueda enfrentar el dolor de los chismes del mundo del entretenimiento. Esa es la razón por la que la alejaste, ¿pero has que pensado en lo que dijiste hace momento fue también doloroso?

-Debemos regresar a la oficina ahora-dijo mientras camino, pero Peter me detiene.

-Tú solo estas asustado, ¿no? Temes que si no utilizas este método serás suave con ella. ¿Por que no solo lo admites, Jasper? Te has enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

* * *

Apenas regresamos a la oficina, las llamadas no pararon, todas para lo mismo cancelar alguna presentación, firma de autógrafos, o la portada de una revista.

-No se preocupen, pensaré en alguna solución-nos dice Peter a todos.

-Pues yo quiero escuchar que solución tiene nuestro famoso agente, Peter.

-Director Darius.

-Peter, iré directo al punto. Nuestra empresa ha invertido unos cien mil dólares para este tour mundial. Y al final, han causado todos estos problemas, espero que pienses en un plan para resolver todo esto.

-Chicos pueden dejaron solos por favor-nos pide Peter.

-Esperen un momento. Creo que todos los aquí presentes deber de saber lo serio que es este asunto.

-Está bien-dice Peter-por favor, continúe.

-Peter, las entradas para el concierto fueron terribles, debido al compromiso falso. La conferencia de prensa para el concierto es en 2 días, deben de pensar una manera de arreglar este lío. Lo que es más, la nueva canción para el concierto que están componiendo también debe debutar ese día. De lo contrario, mi compañía pedirá compensación por romper nuestro contrato. Eso es todo. Los veré en la conferencia de prensa.

* * *

_La conferencia de prensa para el concierto es en 2 días. La canción nueva para el concierto que están componiendo también debe debutar ese día. De lo contrario, mi compañía pedirá compensación por romper nuestro contrato._

Mi estado de ánimo ahora mismo es como una intersección, ¿qué deberías hacer?

_Sólo sonríe y no hay nada que no puedas superar_

-Duendecillo realmente no quiero perjudicarte más.

Tú solo estas asustado, ¿no? Temes que si no utilizas este método serás suave con ella. ¿Por que no solo lo admites, Jasper? Te has enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

-¡Tonterías! ¡Tonterías!-grita Jasper, mientras recuerda todos los momento vividos con Alice-ciertamente me he acostumbrado a tener al duendecillo a mi lado. Es solo que realmente no tuve el coraje de admitirlo frente a Peter.

* * *

Regalo de Navidad un poco atrasado, pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca.

Este capitulo fue un poco triste de escribir, pero hay que poner un poco de emoción al asunto para que se haga interesante. Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en Navidad y feliz año nuevo a todos.

Aquí la canción de este capitulo, ya saben quiten los espacios, http:/ www . youtube. com / watch? v=WDzs2eFPhW0


End file.
